


蜗牛32（双性/生子）

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: gafsf, kjjbfhfd, 九辫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	蜗牛32（双性/生子）

杨九郎结婚的日期订到了一个月后，虽然邀请参加婚礼的人并不多，但张云雷可以怀孕这个事情，知道的人是少之又少，所以婚礼一定要在张云雷的肚子明显大起来之前举行。

而两人旅行回到家后，杨九郎依旧每天要去公司看一看，他不在家的时间，就由谢金和孟鹤堂陪着张云雷。

孟鹤堂当起了尽职尽责的好闺蜜一职，为了陪着张云雷，甚至推脱掉了周九良的无数次约会。

这让周九良相当抑郁，他还记得自己的新年愿望是能追到孟鹤堂，而这一年都过了大半了，除了某一次他亲了孟鹤堂一口，并且没有被打以外，俩人的关系没有任何进展。

周九良唉声叹气的一屁股坐在了杨九郎的办公室里。

杨九郎抬眼看了看他：“不行你就霸王硬上弓？反正他孟鹤堂肯定也喜欢你。”

周九良瞪了他一眼：“万一把人吓跑了你陪我？”

杨九郎摇了摇头，也不知道这俩人是不是暧昧成瘾，该干的没少干，就是到现在都没互相捅破。

周九良瘫在沙发上望着天花板：“对了，你还记得越鹏集团吗？”

杨九郎皱了下眉抬头看着他：“就是之前让西边那个工厂跟我毁约，然后他签走的那个？”

周九良直起身子点点头：“对，你跟我说注意他们一些的时候，我还没在意，但是后来我的公司，也出现了好几次，到手的合同被抢走这种事。”

杨九郎眨了眨眼：“跟他们有关？”

周九良笑了一下，从沙发上起来走到杨九郎的办公桌前：“是跟他们有关，而且有意思的是，让他们这么做的是玄武帮。”

杨九郎有些惊讶，周九良是商场上的人，完全不掺合任何黑道的事情，硬要说他和黑道有联系的话，那大概也是他跟杨九郎的关系要好而已。

所以如果是玄武帮让越鹏集团阻碍周九良完全没道理可言。

周九良摇了摇头：“也不全是没道理可言，杨氏和周氏一直以来都是商业场上的两大巨头，他跟你敌对，你跟我关系又好，他们在商业上单单针对你的话，我肯定不会袖手旁观，所以我觉得，他们应该是要打打一双。”

杨九郎翻了个白眼：“再打一双，仅凭一个越鹏集团，他怎么敌得过周氏和杨氏？脑子被门挤了吗这是？”

周九良笑了笑：“越鹏集团是他们的入口而已，他们可不止是让越鹏集团去阻碍咱们，还有好几个看似不起眼，但很有前程的一些集团，也被他们利用。”

杨九郎对玄武帮的做法有些无语，但是又想不明白他们为何如此，而且之前朱云峰表明过不会跟自己敌对，可现在的做法，明显就会惹怒自己。

周九良不掺合他们黑道的事情，所以并不清楚玄武帮给杨九郎有什么事情。  
他看杨九郎没有说话，就继续说到：“还有就是关于越鹏集团，他们前几天给我说，有事情想要跟你我说，问可不可以请我们吃个饭。”

杨九郎有些疑惑：“你和我？那为什么我没收到消息？”

周九良翻了个白眼：“你这甩手掌柜当了一星期，公司有什么大事不还是扔给我了？你让人家去哪儿给你说去？”

杨九郎眨眨眼嘿嘿一笑：“别生气，为了感谢你帮我看着公司，我帮你追到孟鹤堂可以不？”

周九良不想理他，毕竟杨九郎每次帮他出追孟鹤堂的主意，到最后都帮了倒忙。  
他叹了口气转身就走：“明天下午五点，唐安餐厅门口见，我走了。”

杨九郎也没有拦他，答应了明天见后，就收拾了东西准备回家。

虽然离婚礼开始还有一个月的时间，但可见现在家里热闹非凡，杨爸杨妈很想通告天下自己有张云雷这么好的儿媳妇，每天都要来看看张云雷，和他肚子里的孩子。

孟鹤堂的工作相当自由，现在索性推掉了所有的单子，直接住到了张云雷这里。

谢金看着张云雷建健康康的，每天心情又那么好就放心了不少，而他自己的伤口也好了许多，所以开始想办法什么时候可以去看看李鹤东。

这边杨九郎回到家里，刚好看见孟鹤堂和张云雷窝在沙发上织毛衣，也不知道因为什么，这个场景居然没有任何违和感。

杨九郎走过去坐到了张云雷身边，凑近张云雷在他嘴角亲了一下，然后毫不意外的看见孟鹤堂在翻白眼。

杨九郎微微一笑：“小孟，你要不然考虑一下，也找个男朋友？”

孟鹤堂翻着白眼不想理他，傻子才听不出来他是在帮周九良说话。他扔下手里的毛线，然后穿上鞋子跑去另一栋楼准备找谢金，毕竟在这里呆着结果肯定是被塞狗粮吃。

张云雷眨眨眼对杨九郎说到：“是不是周九良又跑去跟你说他还没追到小孟啊？”

杨九郎笑了一下：“他是在难受孟鹤堂天天拒绝他的约会。”

张云雷抱住杨九郎：“不要管他俩，明明都喜欢对方，就是不说。”

杨九郎坚定的点点头：“你说不管我肯定不管。”

张云雷笑了笑：“跟你商量个事。”

杨九郎回答他：“不用商量，你干什么都行。”

张云雷笑着拍了他一下：“说正经的，我想办中式的婚礼。”

杨九郎点点头：“那肯定没问题，我八抬大轿去接你好不好？你穿上喜服，戴上红盖头，到时候入洞房，我掀开你的盖头再把你吃干抹净。”

张云雷思考了一下：“你是不是禁欲一个月了啊？”

杨九郎撇了下嘴：“一个多月了。”

张云雷看着他好笑，从自己怀孕到现在，也快两个月了，虽然第一个月还不知道怀孕的时候，杨九郎也没少做，毕竟正直年壮，夜夜笙歌也无可厚非。

只是当张云雷确定怀孕了之后，杨九郎简直小心翼翼的碰都不敢碰，实在忍不住了，也不让张云雷动，就自己用手解决。

张云雷问过谢金这方面的问题，谢金告诉他，主要是前三个月需要小心，其实不要碰下边，保证子宫不受到特别大的冲击就没问题，更何况张云雷的身体底子好，如果小心着点，不用女性器官，倒也不是不行。

然而晚上心猿意马的不止杨九郎，张云雷对情事方面虽然没有杨九郎主动，但也不扭捏。

所以当天晚上，杨九郎洗完澡出来后，就看到了张云雷侧躺在床上，穿着一身真丝睡袍，白金色的睡袍敞开到胸口，裸露了半边肩膀。

杨九郎瞪着眼睛呆滞在原地，愣是半天都没有动作，张云雷看着没有动作的杨九郎直想笑，自己之前确实很少主动，但也不是没主动过。

张云雷起身走过去，没有好好系上衣带的睡袍显的肉体若隐若现。他走到杨九郎的面前，拿过毛巾擦了擦他还在滴水的头发。

简短的头发没那么难以干透，又想着反正等会儿还要洗澡，张云雷也就没有拿吹风机帮他吹干。

毛巾被擦湿后扔到了一旁的篮筐里，张云雷双手环住杨九郎还没有穿衣服的肩膀，丝滑的睡袍动了两下便散开来，他探过头吻住了杨九郎的双唇，软糯的舌头时不时地触碰着对方。

杨九郎被他一系列的动作撩到浑身欲火，仿佛所有的热血都冲向了下体的地方。他伸手环住张云雷的腰肢，原本情意缠绵的轻啄，变成了充满占有欲的深吻。

张云雷向后离开了杨九郎的唇舌追逐：“现在敢碰我了？”

杨九郎咬了咬牙反问道：“你这么撩拨，怎么也要负责到底吧？”

张云雷笑了一下，没再躲避杨九郎的亲吻，他伸手拉掉了对方身上仅有的那条浴巾，温热的手掌抚上完全硬起的肉棒，因为没有任何润滑而显得格外干涩，而唇舌间的亲吻，并没有即将缺氧而停下。

张云雷伸手推了一下杨九郎，趁着稍微分开的间隙，便轻咬住了杨九郎的脖子。  
后者明显一愣，又感受到张云雷软绵细致的亲吻，从脖颈一直滑到小腹，贝齿于唇舌不断的留下或深或浅的吻痕。

杨九郎呼吸加重起来，这样的张云雷真的是第一次，以往哪怕是主动，也只是主动个开头，像这样掌握主权，简直撩人。

张云雷的双唇在杨九郎的小腹处停留了片刻，然后张口喊住了完全硬起的龟头，杨九郎低下头看着他抖了一下——太出乎意料了。  
他的手指插进张云雷的发丝之中：“宝贝，你会吗？”

张云雷抬眼看了看他没有回答，含住硬物的嘴其实有些吃力，毕竟这是第一次这么做，但是根据以往杨九郎对他做的经验来看，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。

张云雷收起牙齿伸出舌头，肉棒顶端渗出的液体倒也帮助了润滑，杨九郎站着没敢动，本来想着张云雷第一次这么做，多少都会被咬痛，但没想到张云雷虽然吃力，但是并没有露出牙齿。

尝到甜头的杨九郎干脆闭上了眼，他双手扶着张云雷的头顶，带着他以自己的速度慢慢吞吐，但并没有探入太深。

张云雷含住肉棒还是有些难受，而杨九郎随着动作越来越快，有点收不住进入的深浅，肉棒在一点点进到更深的地方，张云雷忍住干呕的冲动配合着他，但好在杨九郎的极力克制，才没有让这场欢爱被迫停止。

肉棒在口腔里发出一阵阵的水声，张云雷嘴里的口水分泌也越来越多起来，又随着杨九郎每一次的进出，都会被带出来些许的液体，张云雷保持着喊住肉棒的姿势持续了许久，之后嘴巴越来越酸，但又不想制止，他索性含住肉棒用了些力，在顶端处轻轻吸了一下，这一下让杨九郎彻底没忍住射了出来。

张云雷感受到精液直接流进了喉咙里，恶心感一阵阵袭来，杨九郎感受到了他的难受，连忙从他口腔里退了出来。

张云雷跑进厕所把嘴里的东西吐了出来，杨九郎就在一旁顺着他的背，待张云雷缓和了一些后，又帮他接了杯水让他漱漱口。

张云雷双手撑在洗脸池边一脸疑惑：“口交这么难受，你之前干吗还每次都不放开我就让我射啊？”

杨九郎笑了笑抱住他：“你是第一次，所以觉得难受，多来几次掌握好技巧后，就会好很多。”

张云雷靠着他胸膛翻白眼：“休想，就这一次。”

杨九郎亲了他一下：“一次也够了，我都没想到你会这么做。”

张云雷撅了撅嘴：“还不是怕你憋着难受。”

杨九郎把他转过来，脱下了他身上的睡袍：“那我现在也该满足你了，现场教学怎么样？让你学学口交的技巧？”

张云雷一巴掌拍开他：“不学！”

杨九郎弯起眉眼，也不管张云雷的反抗，就把人抱到了洗手台上，黑色的大理石台面趁的张云雷格外白净，他身后的镜子倒添加了几分情趣。

杨九郎抬起张云雷的双腿，自己弯下腰身含住了张云雷的性器，下体的女性器官流出了不少蜜液，杨九郎用蜜液润湿了张云雷的肉棒，然后伸出舌头舔上了柔软的阴唇，舌尖挑逗着外阴的所有部位，然后含住硬起的肉棒开始吞吐。  
大概是杨九郎经验丰富，并且熟练的原因，张云雷没过多久，便缴械投降。

杨九郎笑着亲了亲他，大概冲了下澡，便抱着人躺回了床上。

张云雷缩在他怀里不想说话，只是这样肯定还没有尽兴，但是因为怀着崽，也不敢太乱来。

杨九郎揉着他的头发满眼全是柔情：“等咱们卸货之后，就把崽儿扔给爸妈，到时候就没什么顾虑了。”

张云雷笑了一下：“他好歹是你亲生的，怎么也要先带一阵再说吧？”

杨九郎撇嘴：“他让亲爹憋了这么久，不行，这个帐我记下了。”

张云雷弯着嘴角不再理他，由于孕期的原因，他格外能睡，虽然刚才折腾的并不废多少体力，但这会儿躺在床上，还是困的睁不开眼。

杨九郎还在这边念念叨叨，张云雷就打起了小小的呼噜，杨九郎听着差点没笑出声，他轻轻拍着张云雷关上了灯。

看着张云雷在黑暗中的睡颜，杨九郎在心底默默地思考，看来需要多学学怎么孕期做爱了。


End file.
